witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Lebioda
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Titles = Prophet King of the Universe Saint |Profession = Evangelizer |Worshiped = Nordlings |Among = Shepherds, merchants, assimilated dwarves |Center = Ban Ard, Novigrad, Toussaint, Kovir |Appears_books = |Appears_games = }} Lebioda was a prophet whose visions and parables are contained in the Good Book of Prophet Lebioda's Wisdom. He became legendary for his goodness, wisdom, and modest peaceful ways. As he became well-known, a cult began to form around him. More and more people started following his teachings with some of them becoming his pupils, as was the case with Saint Plegmund who brought his master's words to Toussaint.Map description of Plegmund's Bridge He was seen doing miracles, and in short time, his words and deeds converted the whole duchy along with Duchess Caroberta who ordered both a temple in Beauclair and a monument on the west bank of the Sansretour River to be built.Map description of Prophet Lebioda StatueMap description of Lebioda's Gate Lebioda himself visited Toussaint at least once to hear prayers of the faithful. His wisdom reached even the edges of the Continent far as Kovir and Poviss where it spread thanks to King Esterad Thyssen's wife, Queen Zuleyka, who lived most of her life according to the prophet's teachings. He died, eaten by a dragon, which he attempted to stop harassing Kaedweni villagers near Ban Ard. The remains of the prophet, recovered from the feces of the creature, were collected by his students and interned in the sarcophagus in the Novigrad's Great Temple. On some holidays, the faithful are allowed to kiss the relic. He is not only revered by humans but also by several assimilated dwarves.Conversation between Raymond Gessler and Geralt Even the Cult of the Eternal Fire follows some of Lebioda's parables. Notes * In Danusia Stok's translation of , he is called Lebiodus. Trivia *The Polish word "lebioda" is the name of the plant known in English as "fat-hen", "white goosefoot", "lamb's quarters", "pigweed" and "dungweed" (Chenopodium album). It is also used as an insult for someone weak, feeble, or a bit useless, a bit like the word 'weed' in English. *An over 5 m tall statue of Saint Peter by the artist Giuseppe de Fabris, which can be seen at Saint Peter's Square, Vatican City, has a similar look to Lebioda's monument in Toussaint. * The statue is a reference to the Polish monument of Christ the King in Świebodzin (full Polish name: Figura Jezusa Chrystusa Króla Wszechświata, literally Monument of Jesus Christ the King of the Universe), the tallest Jesus figure in the world. In Polish and Czech versions of the game, posters advertising the statue refer to the Prophet as "The King of the Universe". Gallery Tw3 Lebioda.png|Lebioda statue File:Lebioda Racja Stanu.png|Lebioda on glass mosaic in Creigiau chapel. File:Lebioda arras and Krepp.jpg|Priest Krepp praying to likeness of prophet. File:Tw comics figurine lebioda.png|Lebiodus figurehead. File:2016-12-09 21-15-22-76.jpg|Lebioda with gloriole in Toussaint. References cs:Prorok Lebeda ru:Пророк Лебеда de:Majoran fr:Lebioda it:Lebioda pl:Lebioda pt-br:Lebioda Category:Deities Category:Humans Category:Soothsayers Category:The Last Wish characters Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:Season of Storms characters Category:The Witcher mentioned-only characters Category:The Witcher 2 mentioned-only characters Category:Blood and Wine mentioned-only characters